Dirty Boy
by Cactus93
Summary: Chanyeol menemukan bocah kumal yang langsung memeluknya di kala ia tengah bekerja, tapi ia malah langsung membawa bocah itu ke hotel. CHANBAEK/BoyxBoy/Pedho!/RnR!/DLDR!


**.**

 **ɛɛ** **o** **ɜɜ**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Dirty Boy**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **ɛɛ** **o** **ɜɜ**

 **.**

Semilir angin berhembus membawa dedaunan kering ikut terbang berhamburan di tanah lapang berselimut permadani hijau. Berdiri empat orang pria dewasa mengamati tanah lapang yang nanti rencananya akan di jadikan sebuah wahana rekreasi alam. Salah satu diantara mereka membawa sebuah note untuk mencatat semua pembicaraan yang lain mengamati keadaan tanah lapang kosong yang mereka injak saat ini.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berada di sana bahkan matahari hampir bersembunyi di balik gunung besar yang menutupinya. Hanya satu orang yang paling menuntut penjelasan setiap detail tanah lapang itu, Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah seorang arsitek ternama yang sedang mengemban tugas dari seorang konglomerat yang ingin membuat rekreasi taman hiburan di tempat damai dengan unsur alami.

Pandangan mata bulat besarnya terus meneliti, membayangkan setiap bagian mana yang akan ia kembangkan. "Kalian pulanglah dulu, aku masih ada urusan disini."

Anak buah Chanyeol menurut. Chanyeol itu tipe arsitek yang sama sekali tak bisa di ganggu jika sedang berpikir. Maka dari itu sebagai bawahan yang sudah hapal sifat atasan, mereka langsung pergi kembali ke penginapan mereka dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang masih sibuk berkeliling.

 _Srek._

 _Srek._

Chanyeol membalikkan badan mendengar suara aneh tepat di semak belakang tubuhnya. Dahinya berkerut melihat daun semak yang tingginya sepinggang itu bergerak-gerak.

"Ung?"

"Uwaaa." Chanyeol begitu terkejut melihat penampakan kepala di sela semak itu. Terlihat kepala anak kecil yang berbinar menatapnya dengan ekspresi kekaguman.

Setelah sosok itu keluar dari semak sepenuhnya, ternyata ada sosok anak laki-laki mungil yang bersembunyi disana. Pakaian kaos cokelat kumal dan celana setengah paha yang juga kumal. Wajah anak itu hampir penuh dengan kotoran tanah kering menutupi kulit putihnya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, tak tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Begitu juga anak itu. Ia terus mengerjapkan mata dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Chanyeol dan perlahan berjalan mendekati sosok yang tingginya hampir dua kali lipat darinya. "Eung? Hap!" anak itu berhasil menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya kegirangan. "Hehehe." Lalu ia tersenyum manis dengan matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

Tentu saja Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode kaku terkejut, langsung menyentak tangan bocah itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol. Penampilan bocah itu begitu kotor dan terlihat kumal. Sebagai pecinta kebersihan, Chanyeol menjauhi sesuatu yang kotor, cotohnya anak yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Merasa ditolak, mata sayu anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca. " _Hiks_ …"

Chanyeol gelapan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang tua atau siapa saja yang tahu anak yang telah menangis di hadapannya . "Eh?!"

Tiba-tiba anak itu memeluk perutnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah tangan pendeknya yang melingkar tubuhnya, tapi wajah anak itu pas menempel dan sangat menempel di selangkangannya membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan. Apalagi anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengusap air mata dengan celananya.

" _Ugh_ …" Chanyeol melenguh. Sepertinya ia harus cepat kabur.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Yang pertama Chanyeol lakukan terlebih dulu adalah memandikan bocah yang kumal dan kotor itu. Dirinya yang memang tipe higienis, sangat risih dengan sesuatu yang kotor. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, ia membawa bocah itu masuk ke hotelnya dengan membalutkannya jasnya agar si kumal tak terlalu mencolok. Anak itu pun sepertinya tak keberatan, malah asik memeluk lehernya di sertai kekehan yang Chanyeol pikir itu menggemaskan.

Masalah terpenting bukan Chanyeol takut kecurigaan orang yang berpapasan dengannya saat masuk ke kamar hotel, tapi lebih kearah anak itu bertingkah seperti kucing kampung yang takut dimandikan dengan perlawanan yang membuat kulit Chanyeol yang sakit karena cakarannya. Memandikan anak kumal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bocah itu terus saja memeluk bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Tubuh mungilnya seolah memanjat tubuh Chanyeol dengan kaki ia lingkarkan ke tubuh tinggi yang memeluknya dan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol membuat pria dewasa itu tercekik.

"Tak mau. Baekkie tak mau mandi." Rengeknya sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher jenjang Chanyeol.

Dari rengekan itu, otomatis membuat Chanyeol tahu nama bocah yang akan ia mandikan.

"Hyung~ Baekkie takut huweee."

Chanyeol menghela napas, bocah ini benar-benar merepotkan. Seharusnya ia tak membawa Baekkie ke kamar hotelnya. Tanpa mau bersabar membuat bocah yang bernama Baekkie luluh. Chanyeol langsung mengisi _bathtube_ dan dirinya juga masuk ke dalam _bathtube_ tersebut dengan keadaan pakaian yang utuh agar si biang onar yang masih menempel di punggungnya juga ikut basah karena air.

"Kyaaaa!"

Anak itu berteriak nyaring mulai meronta ingin kabur ketika air mulai menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ya! Kau sendiri yang datang padaku dan rasakan jika kau harus ku bersihkan!"

"Baekkie takut air huweee." Jerit Baekkie terus meronta agar Chanyeol melepaskan kukungannya.

"Diam! Air itu menyegarkan dan aku tak suka yang kotor!"

Baekkie terisak, "Tak suka kotor? Hiks… hyung tak suka kotor?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya. Aku sangat benci yang kotor." Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Hiks… Baekkie kotor?"

"Ya, kau kotor."

"Jadi hyung tak suka Baekkie hiks… huweee." Bocah malah itu menangis semakin kencang.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya sungguh pening. Dirinya yang merupakan anak satu-satunya, tak terlalu handal mengurusi bocah yang ia perkirakan berusia setara anak sekolah dasar pertama. Dilihat dari tubuh anak itu yang sangat mungil dan pikirannya yang polos.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" desis Chanyeol tapi masih bisa dijangkau pendengaran Baekkie, berusaha lebih keras untuk bersabar.

"Baekkie mau bersih hiks. Baekkie mau mandi biar hyung suka Baekkie" Baekhyun yang berdiri sejajar dengan kepala Chanyeol. Anak itu memeluk kepala sosok yang baru ia kenal.

"Sekarang lepaskan pakaianmu."

Dengan ekpresi takut-takut menatap air yang semakin memenuhi _bathtube_ , Baekkie tak fokus dan kesusahan melepas bajunya atau pada dasarnya anak itu tak bisa melepas bajunya sendiri.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya melihat sikap menggemaskan anak itu. Tapi ia terkekeh saat bocah yang kesulitan membuka bajunya sendiri itu mulai mengerucutkan bibir kesal lalu menatap malu-malu kearahnya.

"Hyung~… Baekkie tak bisa membukanya."

Gelak tawa menggema memenuhi kamar mandi itu. Kalau di cermati benar-benar, Baekkie sungguh menggemaskan. Jika saja Baekkie sudah berumur lebih matang, Chanyeol tak segan-segan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya karena Baekkie sungguh termasuk dalam tipe idamannya. Mungil, manis, dan imut. Dengan kerjapan Baekkie waktu bertemu tadi sungguh membuatnya terpesona. Mungkin itu sebabnya Chanyeol menculik makhluk yang selalu merepotkannya masuk ke dalam wilayah teritorinya.

Mencoba bersikap lebih sabar dengan hiburan yang Baekkie berikan, Chanyeol mulai mengulurkan tangan membantu Baekkie melepas kaos kumalnya. "Ayo angkat kedua tanganmu," ujar Chanyeol penuh kelembutan membuat Baekkie menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas dan langsung menurutinya.

Pria dewasa itu meneguk salivanya dengan berat melihat _nipple pinkish_ Baekkie yang entah mengapa bisa membuat celana bagian selangkangannya mulai menyempit.

"Du-duduklah di ujung _bathtube_ ini, hyung akan melepas celanamu." Entah kenapa Chanyeol gugup. Saat berhasil melepas celana Baekkie, bola matanya sibuk bergulir kesana kemari mengalihkan pandangannya dari belalai gajah mungil menggemaskan hingga tangan Chanyeol gemas ingin mencubitnya.

Baekkie kembali berdiri di _bathtube_ , ia mendekati Chanyeol dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Hyung~ hyung dingin~" rengeknya.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menyentuh punggung telanjang Baekkie ragu karena tindakannya itu mengakibatkan ia terperosok semakin ke dalam perasaan adiktif untuk menyentuh tubuh Baekkie lagi dan lagi. Baekkie menyembunyikan kulit putih, mulus, kenyalnya dalam balutan baju kumalnya. Pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Baekkie agar ia bisa membasuh wajahnya.

Ditangkupnya wajah mugil itu, menggerakkan jemarinya mengengusap lembut kotoran di wajah Baekkie yang ternyata sangat cantik jika semua gurat kecokelatan tanah kering yang menempel sudah hilang. Dengan pipi tembam mata sayu dan bibir tipis yang menggoda, bagian bawah Chanyeol mulai memberontak ingin di bebaskan.

"Waah busaaa." Baekkie berseru senang saat Chanyeol mengambil sabun cair lalu memberi sedikit air dan timbullah busa yang begitu menarik perhatian Baekkie dengan gelembung-gelembung besar yang transparan tapi jika terkena cahaya seperti ada pelangi disana.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau masih takut dengan air?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dengan tangannya yang mulai menempelkan busa ke arah bahu sempit Baekkie. Lalu bergerak ke bawah menyentuh dada Baekkie, sengaja menyenggol bulatan _nipple_ kecil.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, senyuman lembutnya itu membuat Baekkie terpesona padahal orang yang membuatnya terpesona itu sedang asik menatap _nipple_ nya. Baekkie yang bahagia menerima senyuman lembut dari Chanyeol kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menunduk mengecup pipi orang yang tengah memandikannya. "Uwaa Chanyeol hyung tampan~." Pujinya.

Chanyeol sontak terkekeh. Mengabaikan Baekkie yang kini tengah mengelus-elus manja pipi tembamnya di pipinya, tangan Chanyeol kembali bergerak merambat ke arah pantat montok Baekkie. Alis Chanyeol terangkat ke atas menyadari jika ukuran pantat Baekkie pas dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Seringai samar terlukis pada wajah yang baru saja di puji tampan saat telunjuknya bergerak membelah bongkahan pantat montok itu.

"Hehehe geli hyung." Baekkie yang tak mengetahui modus tersembunyi Chanyeol yang sedang meremas dan membelah pantatnya menggeliat kegelian.

"Hyuuung~"

"Hm?"

"Hyung~ kenapa hyung masih memakai baju?" Pertanyaan polos Baekkie ditambah dengan kerjapan imut di bola mata sipitnya membuat pikiran Chanyeol semakin meliar. Tahu saja bocah ini jika ia memang sudah sangat ingin melepas pakaiannya yang telah basah sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari _bathtube_ dan berjalan mendekati keranjang pakaian kotor. Kepergian Chanyeol dari _bathtube_ membuat air pada _bathtube_ tak lagi penuh. Baekkie yang di tinggal Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Tapi senyum mulai terlukis pada wajahnya saat Chanyeol mulai melepas bajunya.

"Ayo hyung cepat lepaskan baju hyung dan mandi bersama Baekkie~ nanti Baekkie yang gantian memandikan hyung!" Baekkie menekan botol sabun seperti yang tadi Chanyeol contohkan kepadanya lalu membuat gelembung busa dengan tangannya sendiri dan berteriak kegirangan

Masih dengan munggungi Baekkie, Chanyeol terkekeh. Dari suara yang Baekkie keluarkan ia dapat membayangkan seberapa bahagianya Baekkie bermain dengan gelembung dan busa sabun. _Kemana tadi perginya jiwa kucing takut air bocah itu?_

Setelah berdebat panjang dengan batinnya, Chanyeol memutuskan tetap memakai celana dalam ketatnya menghindari sesuatu yang memungkinkan akan terjadi. Seperti burungnya memberontak mungkin.

Baekkie mengerutkan hidungnya melihat Chanyeol yang tak melepas semua bajunya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada selangkangan Chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana hitam ketat.

Merasakan ditatap seperti itu, Chanyeol bergidik sendiri walau yang sedang menatapnya hanyalah seorang anak-anak. "Ke-kenapa, Baek?"

"Hyung curang tak membebaskan penis, hyuuuung!"

Sialan!

Darimana anak polos itu tahu kata itu?

"Kau… tahu penis, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol ragu dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

Baekkie mengangguk semangat. "Dulu ada paman berperut besar yang menarik paksa tangan Baekkie dan karena Baekkie takut, Baekkie menendang itu—" Baekkie menunjuk kearah selangkangan Chanyeol sedangkan yang si pemilik yang ditunjuk menelan ludahnya kasar dan tangannya langsung bergerak menutupi penisnya membayang ngeri penisnya di tendang oleh seseorang.

"Lalu paman itu berkata, 'Sialan, beraninya kau menendang penisku!', hyung. Paman itu memeganggi sesuatu yang dipanggil penis itu dan Baekkie langsung kabur."

Wajah polos tak berdosa Baekkie yang menceritakan itu dengan kekehan diakhir membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Pelajaran yang terhebat menang berasal dari pengalaman. Di usia Baekkie yang sekarang ini, Chanyeol juga dalam kategori usia paman untuknya. Semoga saja Baekkie tak bersikap kasar kepadanya ataupun menyiksa adik kecilnya. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang menyadari ia membawa setan kecil dan membiarkan menempel kepadanya. Apakah sebaiknya ia kembalikan Baekkie ke habitat asalnya saja?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat Baekkie yang mengangkat kakinya, melangkah keluar dari _bathtube_. Jika ia mengembalikan Baekkie. Chanyeol tak ingin pisah dari Baekkie.

Pria itu seudah terlalu terperosok dalam kawasan pecinta anak imut. Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa membatu di tempat. Kengerian berubah menjadi rasa terpesona yang begitu kental. Menikmati tontonan Baekkie yang sudah bersih dengan kulit putihnya yang sungguh mengkilap karena air membuat efek tersendiri yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang. Senyumnya yang merekah berlari kecil kearahnya dan—

 _Bruk_!

Tidak. Itu bukan suara tubuh bertubrukan, Chanyeol dan Baekkie saling berpelukan tapi lebih ke arah suara benda jatuh. Sayangnya juga bukan benda, lebih tepatnya Baekkie terpeleset jatuh ke lantai dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu jatuh mencium lantai marmer yang berwarna krem.

Baekkie melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, dahinya mengerut dan menorehkan tatapan melasnya kearah Chanyeol.

Yang merasa ditatap hanya bisa menghitung mundur dimulai dari angka tiga. Tiga. Dua, Satu… dan—

"Huweee hyuuuuung hiks."

Bukannya Chanyeol cepat menolong Baekkie yang terjatuh terlebih dahulu, pria tinggi itu malah memijit keningnya. Kepalanya sangat pening. Sepertinya ia batal saja anak itu sangat imut ketika menangis.

"Chanyeol Hyung hiks… pantat Baekkie sakit huweee."

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. Anggap saja ia sedang belajar mengurus anak. Anak?

 _Plak_!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Hyung?" melihat itu Baekkie terdiam dari tangisnya dan mengerjap manatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh saat Chanyeol kini sedang menggelengkan kepala.

Bodohnya Chanyeol yang bisa-bisanya berpikiran ke arah _daddy kink,_ Memang apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"HYUUUNG!"

"Eh?!" Chanyeol tersentak mendengar teriakan cempreng Baekkie yang menggelegar menggema di kamar mandinya. "A-ada apa?"

Dengan wajah berkerut masih terisak, Baekkie mengulurkan kedua tangannya berharap di gendong Chanyeol. "Sakit, hyung hiks… gendong."

Chanyeol bergerak kaku mendekati Baekkie yang duduk selonjor di lantai. Mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bawah ketiak Baekkie lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

 _Hup!_

"Yey!" Baekkie bersorak kegirangan seolah langsung melupakan nyeri dipantatnya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mengusak-usakkan kepalanya pada leher si penggendong.

"Hyung, Baekkie sudah bersih kan?"

"Hmm. Dan kau juga sangat wangi."

"Berarti hyung suka Baekkie?" Baekkie memundurkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan kepala Chanyeol yang sejajar dengannya.

Kerjapan imut Baekkie yang sedang bertanya membuat naluri liar Chanyeol menyeruak.

 _Cup!_

Baekkie semakin cepat mengerjapkan matanya setelah Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

Ok. Gembok pertahanan jiwa liar Chanyeol telah terbuka. Ia membawa Baekkie keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ranjang yang berbalut _bedcover_ putih dan menidurkan tubuh mungil Baekkie disana dengan ia bertumpu dengan sikunya berada di atas tubuh Baekkie.

Baekkie yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam tenang menuruti Chanyeol saja, "Hyung sudah suka Baekkie, kan?" Tanyanya polos lagi.

Seringai Chanyeol mengembang, "Tentu saja hyung suka Baekkie, tapi Baekkie apakah ingin lebih disukai oleh hyung?"

"Iyaaa." Mata Baekkie berbinar semangat, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia melengkungkan bibir tipisnya kebawah saat merasakan denyutan pada pantatnya. "Hyung, Baekkie tadi terjatuh." Adunya.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Iya, hyung tadi melihatnya." Sebegitu polosnyakah Baekkie hingga bercerita hal yang ia alami padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol tadi melihatnya. "Apakah masih sakit?"

Masih dengan ekspresi merajuknya Baekkie menganggukkan kepala. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melipat kakinya kedam memamerkan kulit pantatnya yang putih kini sedikit kemerahan. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bawah bibinya dimajukan ke depan menatap Chanyeol agar di pria lebih tua itu.

Chanyeol bersumpah melihat lubang anal anak itu berkedut seolah minta di bobol –salahkan otak mesum Chanyeol.

"Hyung tidak punya obat?" tanya Baekkie tetap membertahankan posisi memamerkan pantat merahnya. "Eh—?"

Baekkie terkejut Chanyeol malah memeluk tubuhnya, "Hyung?"

"Baekkie, bisa tolong hyung?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga kanan si mungil di bawah kukungannya.

"Tentu saja mau hyung~" ujar Baekkie sambil berusaha membalikkan badan, ingin menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya, "Tidak.. tidak.. tetap pada posisi sekarang."

Dahi Baekkie berkerut dan langsung menguburkan wajahnya pada bantal putih bulu angsa milik hotel. "Baik, hyung ahh…"

Desahan mulai terdengar saat Chanyeol melebarkan pipi pantat Baekkie lalu menjilat lubang yang kini berkedut.

"Hyung geli."

" _Sstthh_ hyung berjanji ini sangat enak."

"Benarkah?" mendengar kata 'enak' Baekkie bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya perlu menunggu—" Chanyeol menyeringai melirihkan ucapannya, "sampai aku membobol lubangmu." Tak tahu setan dari mana yang berhasil memasuki Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mengambil dompetnya yang berada di nakas, mengambil sesuatu yang berbungkus silver.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang hanya berbekal kondom extra lube di dompetnya tanpa membawa botol lube. Ia sama sekali tak kepikiran akan melakukan seks di pinggir kota ini.

Melihat Baekkie yang sungguh pasrah sunggu membuatnya langsung hard. _Bolehkan ia langsung ke inti?_

Bertanya pada Baekkiepun sia-sia, anak itu pasti akan mengabulkan semua perrmintaannya. Semua permintaannya?

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan penisnya pada lubang Baekkie.

"Hyung, apa kok ada yang menempel di pantatku? Basah ituu~"

Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan Baekkie. fokusnya tertuju pada lubang Baekkie yang ia belah dengan penisnya sehingga lube juga ikut menempel disana. Tak tega jika Baekkie langsung melahap penisnya, Chanyeol mencoba membuka lubang Baekkie dengan kedua jarinya yang ia masukkan perlahan.

Baekkie mengerang merasakan benda asing memasuki lubang belakangnya. Ia mencengkeram bantal yang ia gunakan untuk mengubur wajahnya sekaligus meredam desahannya. Rintihan serta isakan mulai terdengar. "Hyung… hiks… sakit."

Chanyeol yang masih terlena dengan keketatan lubang Baekkie, mengabaikan lirihan itu. Kedua jarinya berhasil melonggarkan lubang Baekkie dan sekarang ia langsung memasukkan penis besanya yang sudah tegang sepenuhnya dalam satu hentakan.

"ARGHH!" jeritan kesakitan Baekkie menggema memenuhi ruangan kamar hotel yang Chanyeol sewa. "Hyuuung hiks… keluarkan! Keluarkan hyung! Sakiiit."

Chanyeol membungkuk, mencium punggung telanjang Baekkie, berbisik lembut ditelinganya. "Sabar, seberntar sayang. Kau ingin hyung senangkan?"

"Ung~" Baekkie menggigit bibirnya. "Ahh… hyu-hyung itu apa?" Baekkie mulai mendesah saat sesuatu yang tumpul menyentuh organ dalamnya yang berhasil membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

"Ugh… ini sangat sempit." Walaupun Chanyeol berusaha mempercepat hujaman penisnya dalam lubang Baekkie, tapi kerapatan lubang bocah yang ia tiduri saat ini mampu membuatnya langsung klimaks jika ia tak mengatur ritme gerakannya. Lubang Baekkie sungguh pas membungkis penisnya.

"Ahh~ hyung… penis hyung masuk ke dalam lubang Baekkie ya? Ung hhng ahh penis hyung bergerak cepat ahh. Hyung, ughh disana hyung... enak ahhng."

 _Bocah sialan. Tak tahu kah jika perkataannya yang diselingi desahan itu termasuk_ kedalam jenis _dirty talk?_ Chanyeol mulai mengumpat. Desahan Baekkie mulai menjadi lagu pengiring mereka bercinta.

"Hyuuung uhhng—

 _Sialan apa lagi sekarang_.

"Penisku kok keras huwee ahhh." Baekkie menangis diselingi desahan saat merasakan penisnya kaku dan mengeluarkan cairan putih diujungnya.

"Tak apa, ini enakkan?" Gerakan Chanyeol konstan, tangannya merambah menyentuh penis Baekkie dan mengurutnya sehingga membuat desahan Baekkie semakin menggila.

"Ahhng Ahh!" tubuh Baekkie semakin lemas saat telah klimaks kedua kalinya. Lama setelah itu, Chanyeol pun juga mengeluarkan spermanya masuk kedalam lubang Baekkie.

Tubuh besarnya ambruk menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya dengan penisnya yang sudah terbebas dari sangkar.

"Ahhh hyung berat."gerutu Baekkie, "dan ngantuk ung~" dalam hitungan detik.

Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata, kini bola mata bulatnya langsung terbuka. Menatap wajah polos tak berdosa yang tengah tidur nyenyak.

Dalam hati, ia merasa bersalah dengan anak itu. Ia berjanji akan merawatnya hingga besar.

Entah mengapa rasa bersalah Chanyeol di pagi harinya.

Saat mata hari sudah bersinar terang dengan cahaya menembus jendela kaca yang bertirai putih. Chanyeol di kejutkan dengan Baekkie yang menangis menduduki penisnya. Jelas saja Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu. Apakah yang semalam masih sakit?

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran mendudukan diri hingga gini Baekkie bergeser duduk diatas pangkuannya. Telapak lebarnya menghapus air mata Baekkie ke sisi pipi tembam itu.

"Hyung huwee." Baekkie memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. "Penis hyung jahaaaat."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam mencerna maksud perkataan Baekkie. "Kenepa?" Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Baekkie.

"Masak penis hyung tak mau masuk kedalam lubang Baekkie. Baekkie kan ingin seperti yang semalam huweee."

APA?

Semenjak bangun tidur anak itu merasa ketagihan dengan seberapa perkasanya penis Chanyeol dan ingin memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam lubangnya lagi. Namun sayangnya ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar penis Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol hanya diam membatu setelah mecerna benar apa alasan yang membuat Baekkie menangis. Sepertinya hanya dalam waktu semalam, Chanyeol sukses mencemari pikiran bocah polos yang ia temui kemarin.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ walau telaaat~

Btw.. jangan niru Chanyeol yang menculik anak dijalan ya '-'/ tak baik itu. Ini juga ide absurd banget mana summary g niat /pundung dipojokan/

FF ini sebenernya rikues dari Kak putri untuk ulang tahunnya minggu lalu dan maafkan aku baru selesai sekaraaang TAT

Aku tahu ff ini menjijikkan dan jauh dari harapan kak putri huweee maafkan aku kak putriii pdhl niat awal cuma pwp eee malah full plot QAQ

Jika ff ini banyak yang suka aku usahain bikin sequel pwp #ups #abaikan

Karena ini juga bersamaan dengan apdet jamaah merayakan ulang tahun Park Chanyeol terumaaaaa~ makasih udah membuat malam ini terasa lebih indah Baekhyuuuun~ Aaaa indahnyaaa setiap momen kalian ituuu~

Selain ulang tahun PCY ada lagi author Chanbaek lain yang ultaaah~ Selamat ulangtahuuuun kak **Ichativa** , **Honeymellow** & **Mashedpootato**!

Yang ultah bulan nopember borongan dan apdet jamaah yeey~ silakan main ke akun merekaaaa: **\- RedApplee - Hyurien92 - Pupuputri (dan feat Sayaka Dini) - JongTakGu88 (dan feat Flameshine) - Summerlight92 - Myka Reien - PrincePink (dan feat Oh Lana) - Oh Lana (Wattpad Ohlan94) – Baekhyeol – Chanbaexo – Lolipopsehun – Honeymellow – Ichativa – Mashedpootato – ParkAyoung – Baekbychuu - Sayaka Dini - Railash61 - Uput0461 – ChiakiBee - Brida Wu – Mtrdm.**

Dan satu hal lagi, author Chanbaek yang seharusnya ikut apdet, gagal apdet karena dia kecelakaan. Untuk **SilvieVienoy96** kita doakan semoga lekas sembuh. Amin.

Sampai jumpa di ffku berikutnya~ bye~


End file.
